bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Multiplayer
"Congratulations, citizen of Rapture! You've been approved to join the Sinclair Solutions team as a product tester! We'd like to invite you to test our home-defense product in the field and tell us how you feel!" Bioshock 2 includes a fully featured multiplayer mode developed by Digital Extremes (developers of several of the Unreal Tournament games). The game will take place approximately a year before the events of Bioshock 1 and will depict the events of the Rapture Civil War. Your character is a product tester for Sinclair Solutions, a company owned by Augustus Sinclair that is attempting to cash in on the conflict between Andrew Ryan and Atlas. Playable Characters At launch, there will be a total of ten playable characters. Each will have their own backstory, unique melee weapon and unique comments that they will make during gameplay. *Jacob Norris The welder, melee weapon is the wrench. *Barbara Johnson The housewife, melee weapon is the frying pan *The athlete, melee weapon is a trophy *The business man, melee weapon is the golf club *The pilot *The magician *The editor *The thief Gamestop Pre-Order Exclusives *Zigo d’Acosta The fisherman *Mlle Blanche de Glace The vamp Multiplayer Maps There will be ten different maps representing various areas from Bioshock 1. These locations will be re-tooled to fit a multiplayer environment. In multiple interviews (including the multiplayer-based podcast), extra maps being added through DLC has been hinted. As is typical with Bioshock, narrative will be built into these environments, giving the player a unique look at Civil War-era Rapture. Confirmed Locations *Kashmir Restaurant *Point Prometheus *Mercury Suites Locations seen in screenshots *Apollo Square(Fontaine's Home for the Poor and Suchong's Free Clinic seen in screenshots/video) *Eve's Garden *Medical Pavilion *Farmer's Market Game Modes There will be three different game modes included in Bioshock 2. Each will support up to ten players. *Survival of the Fittest (Deathmatch) *Civil War (Team Deathmatch) *An unknown mode that will include Little Sisters and Coop elements Character Advancement Multiplayer begins safely within your apartment on Rapture, a fully realized 3D space that you can explore at your leisure. Your character will collect ADAM by playing online matches and completing combat challenges. As you collect ADAM, you will level up. With each level advancement you will unlock new weapons, plasmids and tonics to customize your character. You can advance up to level 20. You can create three separate loadouts and switch between them when respawning. It is prudent to use a loadout that complements your teammates in the team-based modes. One of the interactive elements of your apartment will include listening to new messages on your answering machine that you will unlock after each new level. These messages will advance a unique narrative and provide new background information that you will only find through playing multiplayer. Becoming a Big Daddy You can become a Rosie type Big Daddy by finding the suit which will be spawn randomly during a match. Once you become a Rosie you will have access to the rivet gun and the Big Daddy stomp which can stun players. Being a Big Daddy also carries some risks since you will have a huge target on your head. Any player that kills you will get a large ADAM reward. Plasmids All multiplayer Plasmids will have a primary attack, a secondary fire, and many can be used in a defensive fashion as well. To given an example, Geyser Trap can be deployed in a large room and used to leap onto higher platforms to escape or set up camping spots. The player will unlock additional plasmids upon gaining higher ranks. Confirmed plasmids appearing in multiplayer: *Electro-Bolt *Incinerate! *Winter Blast *Telekinesis Multiplayer-only plasmids *Geyser Trap *Aero Dash Tonics Your character will gain new tonics when leveling up. As of this writing, there are no known tonics from Bioshock 2's multiplayer. Weapons New weapons will also be unlocked when leveling up. Weapons will be altered from their versions in Bioshock 1 for the multiplayer environment. They may have a faster rate of fire, do less damage, etc. Melee in particular will be different in that you don't need to equip a melee weapon to use it. Confirmed weapons *Shotgun *Pistol *Machine gun *Each character will have it's own unique melee weapon. Category:BioShock 2 Category:Bioshock 2 Multiplayer